Why Yuu shouldnt eat a lot of sweets
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Originaly with the "I told Yuu so series", but this one stands alone.


This was with the "I told Yuu so" series but I decided for this to stand alone. But I'll still have that series going. Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

><p>"Yu we're here for food."<p>

"This is food."

"Its junk."

Tsubasa and Yu were at the store, attempting to buy groceries. I say attempt because Yu kept grabbing every sweet thing he could find and Tsubasa kept putting it back.

"Aww! But I really like these!"

"Yu, you have enough junk food at home. I bought you a chocolate bar that you have yet to finish."

"One bar isnt enough. You're trying to deprive me of my sweets and I declare that unconstitutional!"

Tsubasa facepalmed. Yu had a very interesting vocabulary, but his little mind just couldn't comprend the dangers of consuming so many sweets.

"Fine then, I'll buy them myself."

"With what money?"

"My allowance... that you give me every week for being a good Yu."

Tsubasa knew that would backfire on him. At first, he gave the allowance so that Yu could play at the arcade when Tsubasa went to work, but he didn't think that Yu would actually save it. He was impressed and on edge.

Yu grabbed all his sweets and bounced to get his own basket and on to the check out aisle. Tsubasa gathered some more things and made his way to check out behind Yu, who was grabbing more soda.

"Yay! I get to buy any sweets I want!"

Tsubasa shook his head and watched as Yu paid for his things. The little boy was certainly growing up, but some things he would have to learn the hard way.

* * *

><p>The next day, the pair sat at the breakfast table. Tsubasa enjoying his toast and Yu slurping his cereal.<p>

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me?" Tsubasa asked Yu.

"I'm sure. I wanna stay here today, but I'll go next time."

On some days, Yu went to the WBBA headquarters with Tsubasa, and although he mostly bothered the older boy, Tsubasa rathered he went with him. But if Yu didn't want to, he couldn't force him.

"Well, I off, little buddy," Tsubasa got up and put his plate in the sink, "just don't destroy my house, okay?"

"Hey its mine too! I wouldn't have a place to stay if i did that."

Tsubasa smiked and tuffled Yu's hair, "alright, then. Bye."

"Good bye, Tsubasa!"

Yu watched Tsubasa leave the building and locked the door.

"Yes! Just in time too! The happy-go-lucky cotton candy gang marathon is about to start!"

Yu ran in the kitchen, where he left his candy and put it on the coffee table. Sorting everything out, his mind started checking off the other things he had to do. Going into his play room, Yu went into his toy box, and took out everything till he was left with entire bags of candy on the bottom. He even had a stash of soda in Tsubasa's room, under the bed. All the sweets made a huge pile in the living room and Yu was gitty. He had been saving all his candy for this marathon and he was gonna have the time of his life.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the WBBA headquarters, Tsubasa was busy reading files with Hikaru for the last two and a half hours. He'd rather been doing some more undercover case work, like with Dark Nebula, but nothing like that was going on right now.<p>

"So how's Yu?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh he's a handful but he's a really nice kid."

Hikaru laughed, "you know I must tell you. When I heard that they gave him to your care, I was surprised."

"Same here, but we get along great."

"I think you're perfect for him. Maybe, as he gets older, his personality will simmer down to be like yours."

Tsubasa couldn't imagine a calm, simmered down Yu. He smiled and continued with his reading until the office phone rang.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered, "yes he's here. Hold please. Hey Tsubasa, its for you."

"Hello?"

"Tsu-Tsubasa?"

The voice sounded barely audiable and crokay. There was a slight whimper that followed as well. Tsubasa couldn't place in his mind who it could be, but then it clicked.

"Yu?"

"Yes...Tsubasa, I don't...feel good...," Yu sounded as if he were whining and in pain. It made Tsubasa shake a little.

"I'll be right there, Yu," Tsubasa hung up the phone and said good bye to Hikaru. He ran almost full speed until he reached the apartments and he braced himself to go inside. The living room was littered with candy wrappers, soda cans and chips. Tsubasa couldn't even think of where all that stuff came from, but at that moment, he main concern was Yu, who was on the couch holding his stomach.

Now here's a little known fact about Yu. When he is scared, he won't admit it, but he'll still show signs. However, when he's sick, he becomes a total baby, never wanting Tsubasa out of his grasp or sight. The little boy was lying down, crying near the phone.

"Yu, are you okay?"

Yu could only shake his head, but upon hearing Tsubasa's voice, he reached out and grapped his hair. Tsubasa sighed and picked up Yu and carried him to their room. Yu have a slight fever but he had to get of that stomache first.

"Yu, I'll be right back okay?" I'm only to the bathroom to get some medicine."

"No! Don't go! Please stay here with me," Tsubasa hated seeing Yu like this. He was used to the spunky boy running around like a fireball, claiming he can wipe the floor with anyone who dare stands in the way of him and Libra.

"I have to. You want to get better right?"

Yu nodded weakly.

"Then let me go get a few things," Tsubasa left a whimpering Yu and got the medicine along with some water and some herbal tea.

Upon his arrival, Yu insisted that he wanted to be held in Tsubasa's lap, to which the older agreed. Giving Yu medicine normally took forever, but now he was almost willing to take anything to soothe his stomach. After the medicine, Tsubasa changed Yu into his pajamas and laid him down to go to sleep.

"Stay here," Yu grapped Tsubasa before he left the room, to clean up the mess.

"Yu-," there was no point of arguing with the boy as he would cry if Tsubasa continued to leave and that was the last thing he wanted. So Tsubasa sat there with a sleeping Yu til he fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsubasa cleaned up Yu's mess. Yu was still sick but his attitude was back to normal. So now instead of being clingy, he was bossy.<p>

"Tsubasa, I want something to eat other than this soup."

"No, Yu. That's gonna help your stomach, so stop complaining."

"Aww! But I want something else!" Yu pouted in his chair.

Tsubasa merely shook his head. It was amazing how Yu changed like that, but the main thing on his mind was if Yu truly learned his lesson.

"Oh yes! We have soda!"

No, he didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>I love candy just like Yu, except I try not to eat too much like Yu. Although that has happened to me before and it was terrible. But I wish I had Tsubasa to care for me.<strong>


End file.
